


Mine

by I_brought_the_hatred



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Get yourself some bleach, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Soft sex, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_brought_the_hatred/pseuds/I_brought_the_hatred
Summary: I have nothing to put here because I’m dumb :pAnyways, enjoyThis is some real soft sex
Relationships: Lukas “Grumpy Cat”/ Lauren Sinclair
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	Mine

Hair askew, breath raggedy, and skin dripping with sweat, Lukas managed to control his hands as his coworker worked her magic on him.  
He felt her mouth sucking on his length, it made him drift off to a blissful state of mind. Whenever he would hit the back of her throat, waves of pleasure would crash down on him.  
His ecstasy was getting to him by the time his coworker stopped her mouth. He let a groan slip his lips from the lack of touch. “Don’t worry” she said while stroking his cock, “You won’t have to wait very long.”  
Lukas laid completely flat on his back as she positioned herself on top of his shaft. She looked at him lustfully before she sank down slowly, savoring the feeling of him, inside and out.  
A melodic moan made it through her mouth as she slowly rode him. She only got faster as she got used to the new sensation.  
Lukas produced a moan as he felt her tighten around him. ‘She’s close’ he thought. So he flipped them over and started to produce a rhythm.  
The room was soon filled with hypnotic moans from both him and his partner. Both enjoying the moment as much as the other  
“Lukas! I’m gonna cum” she said as she started to tighten around him once again. In response to that, he bit her left nipple and caressed her right breast. “Do it, don’t hold back on me” he growled before returning his attention to her buds.  
In mere seconds he felt a warm rush of liquids pool around his legs and the sheets. He too released himself soon after her.  
Once he pulled out, a hand went over his shoulder, the affection pulling him in. She tiredly kissed him before resting her head on his chest. His coworker, Lauren Sinclair, was now his to posses.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I honestly don’t care if it’s bad or nah. At least I made some people turn into surprised Pikachu at the end. Comments and Kudos will be appreciated :)


End file.
